


Improper

by Luckyhai5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: (supernatural, crowley x reader?) oooOH COULD YOU PLEASE DO ONe where crowley is being a flirtatious little fucker and dean is getting super pissed off, stating its improper for you to be even mildly interested in the king of hell? you would be my saviour 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests on my blog: luckyhai57.tumblr.com  
> Hope you enjoy this, hit me up with some ideas guys ^_^

A part of you enjoyed summoning Crowley for help on a case. There was just something about him, with his gravelly voice and his dark eyes. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t just a part of you that enjoyed summoning Crowley; secretly, you were kind of looking forward to the inevitable negotiation and didn’t care too much about the outcome.You usually hunted alone, and you were beginning to wonder if perhaps you’d hung around the Winchesters for so long partially because of their involvement with the King of Hell.

You were brought back to the real world by the appearance of a black-suited demon. Walking towards you, he nodded briefly to the brothers, before taking your hand and raising it to his lips. “Y/N,” hearing your name in his English accent sent shivers down your spine, “A pleasure, as always.”

“Crowley,” you replied, smiling, as you held eye contact, your hand still in his.

Dean cleared his throat, loudly. “Alright. Not to interrupt, but we need your help on a case.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, dropping your hand and turning to Dean. “And here I thought you might just want to see me,” he retorted sarcastically, “Why would I help you?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated, as Dean sighed. “Look, man, we need your help.”

All of a sudden, Crowley grinned, turning to wink at you before replying, “Squirrel, I have no reason to help you or moose, but kitten over here…” He walked back to you, leaning down until his face was inches from yours, “She might just have something I want.”

You could feel a blush creep over your skin as you held his gaze, replying, “And what might that be?”

That was when Dean actually growled, glowering, as he snarled, “Crowley, stop flirting with Y/N, and Y/N, stop encouraging him, it’s not right! He’s the King of Hell, and a total douchebag!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, calm down.”

“No Sammy, I will not calm down, not when Y/N is blatantly flirting with this son of a bitch.” Dean barked, looking ready to explode.

“Now, Dean,” said Crowley, “Is that any way to talk in front of such a,” he paused to look you up and down, and you felt your blush deepen, “delicious looking woman?”

“You shut up you damn bastard, and get away from her!” Dean yelled, stepping towards Crowley as Sam reflexively stepped forwards too.

“Boys, boys,” Crowley continued, still smirking, “There’s no need for this. All I’m going to do is take Y/N for dinner, and when we return, I’ll give you all the help you need.” He turned to look at you as he continued, “Of course, that could be either tonight or at some point tomorrow, depending on how things go.”

“Deal,” you say, before the boys can respond, causing Crowley’s eyebrows to quirk up almost imperceptibly. He hadn’t expected you to agree so readily.

“You son of a-” Yells Dean, launching himself at Crowley while Sam scrambles to hold him back.

“Bye, love,” says Crowley, leaning in to kiss your cheek, stubble rough on your face, “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Then he’s gone, leaving Dean to punch the air where he stood just seconds before and fall flat on his face.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter hit me up, also feel free to send me requests on my blog :3 luckyhai57.tumblr.com any and every request is welcome!

It was eight o’clock and you felt ridiculous. Dean, after having a meltdown at you over your dinner date with the King of Hell, had gone for a drive, muttering venomously about a dive bar he’d seen earlier. Sam had sat you down and soulfully implored you not to do this, with his big doe eyes, but in the end he’d given up too, and gone off to read or buy plaid shirts or whatever it was he did.

So now you were stood, in your motel room, wishing on the one hand that you’d brought nicer clothes on the hunt and, on the other, feeling as though it wouldn’t  do to get too dressed up anyway. You’d washed your hair in the sink and let it dry around your shoulders in ringlets, slightly regretting that you didn’t have any hair products or a hairdryer or, well, anything. Makeup-wise, all you had was eyeliner, so you’d applied some of that. At least you were clean.

A voice by your ear made you squeak as you reflexively whirled around and punched the speaker in the gut.

“You look lovely,” he’d said.

“Sorry,” you apologised, slightly shocked, as Crowley doubled over, “You surprised me.”

As he straightened up, fixing his tie, he replied, “If that’s how you take a compliment I can’t wait to see how you take an insult,” a smirk spread over his face as he continued, “I love a woman who bites.”

Just as your face started to flush he kissed your cheek, making your stomach flip, in quite a good way.

“Now, love, where would you like to go?”

* * *

You ended up in a restaurant you were horrendously under dressed for, but the way Crowley was looking at you, well, it made you care about that slightly less.

“I feel bad, kitten, we’ve probably given squirrel a heart attack.”

“It’s fine, he’ll get over it.” You took a sip of your drink, non-alcoholic because damn, he was still the King of Hell and you needed your wits about you.

Crowley was still smirking, and it was doing funny things to your insides. The look in his eyes was enough to make you blush. “I’m sure he won’t, pet, but we’re not here to talk about squirrel. We’re here to talk about you.”

He continued to ask you questions about your life, your interests - it was like he was actually interested in what you were saying, which is rare for a man. You found yourself talking and talking, until a waiter came over with a bill. You hadn’t noticed how long you’d been speaking, so you apologised under your breath.

“Have I been talking all this time? I’m sorry, Crowley-”

He cut you off, “Y/N. Don’t apologise. You look particularly delectable when you talk.”

You let Crowley pay the bill, because his income was probably a lot higher than yours and hey, free dinner. 

He walked you out of the restaurant, putting an arm around your waist. You reflexively shrank into him in the cold evening air, as his thumb dragged over your hip.

“Cold, love?”

“I’m alright,” you smiled up at him and momentarily he looked a bit dazed, as though he wasn’t sure how to react.

“So, darling, do you want me to call you a taxi? Or we could give the boys something to really bitch about…” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and you laughed in response, even though you knew now that the offer was there you would be unable to deny it.

You would be unable to deny him.

“I think we’ve been short of scandal recently,” You grin, as Crowley grins back, leaning down to kiss you. It starts off chaste, just the press of his lips to yours, and then you find your mouth opening as it deepens. He tastes of good scotch, and you grab his lapels with both hands as he growls, pulling you closer, his mouth claiming yours.

You bite his lips hard enough to draw blood and he hisses, but he doesn’t stop kissing you, so now you can taste the metallic tang of his blood too, before you both break away, gasping for air.

Taking your hand, he almost growls, “Come on kitten,” pulling you away. Quietly, you hear him say, “This might be more fun than I expected.”


End file.
